


Always There

by LauraRoslinForever



Series: Three Months of Peace [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraRoslinForever/pseuds/LauraRoslinForever
Summary: Set during the missing three months between season two and three. Marcus watches Abby nap for the first time.





	Always There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenndust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenndust/gifts).



> Written for my friend, Writtenndust who wanted a glimpse of a pinning S1 Marcus during those three months we never got to see. I hope this works.

He was tired, felt the exhaustion deep in his bones. They’d been up all night putting in the data brought back by the scouting parties in the separate sections around camp. In the month it had been since Mount Weather and Clarke’s disappearance, they had learned a great deal about their surroundings and neighbors. Most of them peaceful. An unspoken understanding between them all that balanced on the knife's edge. 

Blinking at the board, he lowered his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. Perhaps it was time for a break. 

Stepping from around the board, he opened his mouth, about to ask Abby if she wanted to grab a bite to eat or take a walk but stopped short at the sight in front of him. There on the couch, she had fallen asleep. His lips pulled up at the sight of her. Head tipped back, hand on her chest still clutching the datapad she’d been reading moments before. Her long, honey-colored hair, normally worn up with the rising heat, had been left down, and it spilled in a wavy cascade over her shoulders. 

She’d insisted for days she was fine. Working all hours as a doctor and chancellor, but he'd known better and pestered her enough to get her away for small breaks and lunches but God, she was stubborn, and convincing her to rest was about as easy as getting Indra to smile. 

He walked over and placed the data pad down softly on the edge of the desk then took a seat in a chair close to her. His gaze fell over her and he tried to let the stress of these last months, hell, years fall away. For a moment, he allowed himself this opportunity, while she slept, to drink her in, in the way he normally couldn’t or shouldn’t. She was his friend and chancellor, after all. 

Thinking of her as anything else would be… foolish of him. Not after everything he’d done. 

He swallowed hard, a memory coming back to him all those months back with Callie...

_ Her voice had been tired, cold. He assumed it had been because of his callousness toward Abby and her execution, but no.  _

_ “Have you ever thought about why you hate her so much?” _

_ His brow furrowed, and he turned away from his drink to face her. “I’m sorry?” _

_ She walked away from the untouched drink he had poured for her and stared out the window into the black void of space. “For a while, I wondered why you wasted all your energy fighting her. Until I realized she was the only one you fought.” _

_ His eyes widened perceptively and though he knew exactly what she was saying, asked, “What are you implying?” _

_ “Oh, come on, Marcus.” She had laughed and oh what a humorless laugh it was and it irked him. “How long are you going to lie to yourself about her?” _

_ The corners of his lips had pulled down. And despite a feeling of dread twisting his stomach into knots he hardened his expression and said, “I have no idea what you're talking about.” _

_ “I'm talking about you and your feelings for Abby.” _

_ He had scoffed. The very notion was absurd. Turning back, he took his glass filled with the amber liquid before facing her. Hand raised he pointed to the door, in the direction of the airlock. “In case you have forgotten, it was me who made the decision to execute her, and who almost did not two days ago.” _

_ “Oh, I haven't.” She dropped her arms at her sides and took a step toward him. Her eyes searching his like she was looking for something, but what he couldn’t be sure of. “And I doubt you have either, have you?” _

_ The corners of his lips pulled up. She thought she had him pegged as some sort of pinning fool. But what she couldn’t understand was that even if he were, he’d meant what he said to her days ago. Love, friendship, family. These were luxuries they couldn’t afford.  _

_ He downed his drink in one large gulp and enjoyed the numbing burn a moment before he spoke. “Why don't you just save us both some time and just say what you came here to say.” _

_ “That's just it. There's nothing for me to say because I'm not the one you can't stop thinking about. See you around, Kane.” _

That was the last time he saw Callie. He wasn't sure what made him recall the memory, but looking back now while being there with Abby, he could finally admit to himself at least that he’d always… that there had always been something there. As terrible as that was, as ridiculous of a notion that she could ever love someone like him well… that was all over now anyway. 

She moved then, turned her head to the side in her sleep. The data pad falling, slipping onto her lap. Getting to his feet, he took the two steps that separated them and reached out taking the small device from her lap, and paused. Reaching out, he bent over and brushed the lock of hair that had fallen in her face away. 

He should go for a walk. Otherwise, he might find himself watching her and thinking about what ifs. And, as he knew all too well, thoughts of that kind would do nothing but make the longing in his heart that much more difficult to ignore. 


End file.
